


An Evil Kidnapping

by gaying_around



Series: An Evil Kidnapping [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of rape in late chapters, Fluff, Hurt Alec, I did have the tag angst with a happy ending, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Warnings are in the notes so look for those, but then i was like, does get happy in later chapters, everyone is hurt, hurt jace, thats not true, v angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaying_around/pseuds/gaying_around
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(That Isn't So Evil)</p><p>Sebastian kidnaps Alec, intending on using him for a trade, Alec for Clary. But Alec intrigues him. They use to play together when they were just children. When their parents were still in the Circle. And despite their difference in looks, they are actually quite similar.<br/>While Sebastian and Alec are "becoming friends", Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon are looking for Alec. Can Alec bring some good into Sebastian? Will Alec ever be saved? Does Alec even want to be rescued?</p><p>Confused SebastianxAlec but nothing happens, just minor Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: A little bit of blood 
> 
> Thanks @Reckless-And-Crazy (on Wattpad) who commented that I should publish this, otherwise it'd probably be sitting in my drafts for forever.

"Hello Alexander," A cold voice brought him to full consciousness.

"My name is Alec, not Alexander," The blue-eyed boy immediately snapped back, checking out his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a large cage, big enough for the tall boy to sit up straight.

The man tutted, hidden by the shadows, "Is that anyway to talk to your old best friend? Your playmate?"

Alec was confused, he didn't have many friends. Certainly none that would kidnap him. And he didn't have many 'playmates' when he was younger. Alec, at first, had just thought it was one of Magnus's pissed off clients. His confusion must've shown on his face as the man in the shadows came out into the dim light. It wasn't a man after all, it was someone about his age. Someone with white hair and pitch black eyes.

"You do remember me, right? I mean, I did take your parabatai a little while ago." Sebastian grinned evilly.

**********FLASHBACK***********

It started with a normal demon hunt with Jace and Izzy. Alec was having a good day, just laying down with his boyfriend not worrying about anything, when he got a text from Izzy.

small group of demons near that rude Chinese place, come in 20 min. xo Izzy

Alec sighed, showing Magnus the text before getting dressed. Magnus watched Alec go, wishing he didn't have to. But Alec promised he'd be back.

That didn't go as planned. First, Jace and Isabelle were already fighting the demons when he got there. Second, the group wasn't small... It was big! Alec quickly got on top of a building, shooting arrows into the group of demons.

Alec saw Izzy look up for him but not able to see him. He smiled at her and kept shooting arrows at the demons. When there were only 15 or so left, Alec jumped down and brought out his seraph blade, whispering Cassiel before joining Jace in a fight with 3 demons.

It was only when all the demons were gone, did everything bad happen. Two more demons appeared out of no where and pinned both Izzy and Jace down. Alec went to go stab them, but before he could a knife appeared at his throat. Alec immediately stood still while the 2 demons crawled off his sibling and parabatai then backed into the shadows. The only reason they knew the demons were still there was the stench that filled the air. Jace and Izzy stood up slowly, both glaring at whoever had the knife.

"Stay where you are and drop your weapons or I'll slit his throat," The guy holding him hissed at Izzy and Jace.

The young shadowhunters both dropped their weapons and stared at a too calm Alec. He was way too calm for someone who was being threatened to be killed. The man silently laughed, it was too easy. Alec felt the man move slightly before a cloth was being pressed against his mouth and nose. Alec immediately held his breath but eventually he gave in and breathed in. The stuff in the cloth knocked him out instantly.

Jace and Izzy cried out as they saw the hidden man put a cloth to Alec's face, but they stayed where they were. Izzy let out a few tears once she realized Alec wasn't conscious anymore. Jace looked close to tears, but none came out.

The guy still holding Alec came out of the shadows. Izzy gasped and started crying even harder. Jace, on the other hand, glared even harder. He smirked at their reactions, pleased. The man put the knife away, but seeing Jace start to move, he brought it back out faster then the blink of an eye. He brought it to Alec's neck again, this time making a shallow cut as a warning. Jace got it and stayed. He put the knife away and brought out something else. A note

The man threw it at Jace - completely ignoring Isabelle - saying a quick and mocking 'goodbye Jace... Tell my sister I send my regards' before disappearing into the shadows with a still unconscious Alec.

*********BACK************

"Sebastian..." Alec glared at the boy in front of him.

He clapped, "Good, you do remember."

"What do you want with me? Surely you'd rather have Jace... Or Clary... Or even Izzy."

"I suppose you're right. I would rather have Clary but seeing as she wasn't there, I took you instead," Sebastian said, kneeling down so he could look at Alec.

"What about Jace? He was there," pointed out Alec.

"Well... I already had him. And I know you're next question, 'what about Isabelle?'. To answer that, she didn't interest me."

"And I do?"

Sebastian hummed in agreement, "We knew each other since we were kids. I wanted to see how my playmate was doing."

Alec snorted and stayed silent, studying the boy kneeling in front of his cage. He seemed to be telling the truth. At least, about Jace and Izzy and Clary. Alec suddenly hissed as the cut on his throat burned. A cut he didn't even realize he had. Sebastian must've cut it when Alec was unconscious.

Sebastian smiled wickedly at the hiss, "Aw, is the poor baby hurt?"

Alec glared, "I am not a baby. I am older than you."

Sebastian nodded his head, "Oh yes. I am terribly sorry I hurt poor Alexander's feelings."

"It's Alec," the dark haired boy hissed out.

Sebastian slammed his hand on the cage, startling Alec, "I'll call you whatever I want."

They stayed like that for a while, Alec staring wide-eyed at the angry boy outside of the cage, Sebastian fuming, kneeling in front of it. After studying Sebastian for a while, Alec realized just how different he and Sebastian looked.

While Sebastian had white hair, Alec had black hair. Sebastian had dark black eyes, Alec had light blue eyes. Alec was pale and covered in runes while Sebastian was also pale, but rune-less. Alec was tall, while Sebastian average height.

But the Alec realized their similarities. Both not emotional, both in control of their emotions, both the oldest, both very intelligent, both of their parents were in the Circle, both with bad parents, both in desperate need of love. Sure, Alec had Magnus but sometimes that love just wasn't enough.

After 2 minutes of the tow just staring at each other, Sebastian finally stood up to go order demons around, but Alec quickly asked something.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Alec asked, quietly but loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

Sebastian stopped in the exit and turned around to look at Alec. "Truthfully?" When Alec nodded, he went on, "Truthfully I don't know anymore."

He turned around and left, leaving Alec alone to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two: Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None

"Where is he?!" Jace slammed his fist onto a table.

"That's what I'm working on, you stupid Nephilim," Magnus hissed.

"Stop fighting you two and concentrate, I do want my brother back," Isabelle shut them up, her voice cracking at the word brother.

Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary were all huddled around a table where Magnus was doing the tracking spell.

"And you think I don't?" Jace and Magnus said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.

Clary broke in, "Quit acting like children and get along for once! We all want to find Alec, so you two need to be civil to each other, you understand me?"

She looked and sounded angry that the boys didn't even hesitate to say, "Understood."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Magnus still trying the spell, before the warlock cried out, "This isn't working! The tracking spell didn't work."

Everyone groaned. "Now what?" Izzy sounded and looked so lost.

Magnus sighed, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Well we can't give up!" Surprisingly, it was Clary who spoke. 

"But what can we do?" Magnus sounded dejected.

"I... I can try the rune. Maybe with my talent I can make it work." Clary stumbled over the word 'talent'.

Magnus snorted, "Good luck biscuit."

Clary closed her eyes, hands lightly holding the stele, and started tracing the rune she knew by heart by that point. The female Lightwood and Herondale watched her closely. The High Warlock of Brooklyn watched her, not believing anything would happen. 

But he was proven wrong. Clary gasped as images flashed through her eyes. But they were blurry, like she was looking through a waterfall. She saw a boy with dark hair in a large cage, Alec, she recognized. She saw another boy, this time with white hair, kneeling in front of the same cage. Sebastian, Clary could recognize that white hair anywhere.

Clary could hear their voices, just barely. It sounded like it was underwater. The only thing Clary could make out was Sebastian answering Alec's questions. Like, why Sebastian didn't take Jace or Izzy. Clary wondered that herself. It was nothing against Alec, but certainly Jace or Izzy would've been better to take. Although, Clary didn't want any of them to be taken. Sebastian answered with something like, 'I already had Jace and Izzy didn't interest me. And besides, I wanted to see how my old playmate was'.

She could hear Alec telling Sebastian to not call him Alexander, Sebastian yelling he'll call him whatever he wants. Clary, after a moment of silence, watched as Sebastian almost left, Alec stopping with a question she also wanted to know the answer to, what was Sebastian going to do with Alec? Sebastian looked truly honest, saying he didn't know himself.

Clary opened her eyes with a gasp, Jace caught her before she could hit the floor. When she was steady, she looked at Magnus and said "Alec's fine, as far as I could see. Although he was definitely with Sebastian."

Magnus put his face into his hands, saying nothing. When no one else said anything, just kept looking at her, she awkwardly cleared her throat and said, "There were two things that were definitely wrong," she went on, ignoring everyone's suddenly scared looks, "First, he was in a cage. It seemed big enough, but it was still small. 

"The other thing was, Sebastian was completely honest with Alec. It was weird, I know his 'I'm lying' face and his 'I'm honest' face and he was wearing his 'I'm honest' face."

Everyone looked confused. "But," Isabelle said, "why? I mean, they don't know each other. They've never talked unless you count the time where Sebastian told Alec the Clave shouldn't allow gays to be alive, or whatever he said."

Clary remembered something Sebastian said, "That's the thing. Sebastian said something about them being 'playmates' or something."

"As far as I know, Alec and Sebastian have never met until the day Mac-" Izzy stopped for a moment before continuing, "The days we spent in Allicante."

Magnus picked at his sleeve, a habit he learned from Alec, "Well, before any of you were born, Alec and Sebastian used to play as children. This was when both of your parents were still in the Circle. And while your parents were in Circle meetings, they would have someone watch Sebastian and Alec as they played until the meeting was over. Bear in mind, Alec was only a year or two old and Sebastian was only about a year old."

"So.... They have met before?" It was Jace who said that.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said, Blondie," Magnus curtly said.

Ignoring them, Clary said to no one particularly, "That's what Sebastian meant by playmates... That makes more sense."

Izzy nodded in agreement before quietly asking, "Did you- Do you know where they are?"

Clary shook her head, "All I could tell was that it was underground and it had a lot of graffiti on the walls. It kinda seemed like they were in a basement."

Jace groaned in frustration, "That could be anywhere!"

"Well, we better start looking," Magnus said gravely.

They all left to their own house to get ready to find Alec and bring him home.


	3. Chapter Three: Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief mention of torture

It was dark. That was all that Alec knew. It had been dark ever since Sebastian left. The only glimpse he got off the room was it was big and basement looking. It also had a lot of graffiti on the walls. Sometimes if he focused, he could see some of the spray painted words. Even with his runes, it didn't help him see. The dark seemed.... Evil. His runes couldn't help him with anything. Or, it could've just been the cage, which had runes etched into the metal.

Speaking of his cage, Alec shifted inside it uncomfortably. It had only been a day or two since Sebastian last talked to him, but Alec could sometimes see the door to the basement open, light flooding into the room, and Sebastian would just stare at him. It was unnerving. Although Alec was in a cage, Sebastian fed him twice a day, just bread and water. But it was more than Alec expected.

It was on the third day after Sebastian and him last talked, that Alec finally got the courage to talk to the white haired boy.

When Alec saw the door open, and a dark shadow stand in the doorway he called out, "Why do you keep coming in here? You don't talk to me, you don't hurt me, you don't do anything but just stand there!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he said, "It's comforting. To watch you, I mean."

Alec snorted, "That doesn't sound like a stalker at all." He didn't know when he became so sarcastic and snarky. Maybe Jace was rubbing off on him.

Sebastian fell silent again. He was about to leave before the dark haired male asked, "Could you at least turn on a light?"

Sebastian thought it over, making sure there was no way turning on a light could backfire on him, before turning on the dim light. Waiting for Alec's eyes to adjust to the light, Sebastian sat cross-legged in front of the cage.

Alec, always with his manners, said, "Thank you."

Sebastian looked surprised at being thanked. It was like he had never heard those words directed at himself. Then again, Alec realized, with a father like Valentine, Alec suspected he never really did get any thank you's.

Sebastian studied Alec for a minute before saying, "What were you expecting when you first found out it was me?"

"I-what?"

"Did you expect to be killed? Or did you expect something else?"

Alec looked surprised at the question before replying, "I think... I expected to be treated badly. Tortured, starved, then maybe killed later."

Sebastian frowned, "Am I that bad?"

"I don't know. At first, you were. But then something changed."

Sebastian looked at him, something hidden behind his eyes. Hope, Alec realized, he has hope for something.

Alec's back fired up in pain, he hasn't really been able to move for three days. Without thinking, Alec straightened his back, before remembering the cage. But it was too late, he hit his head. Well, he thought dazed, At least my back got straightened. 

Sebastian winced at the loud, unexpected noise of Alec's head hitting the cage. He felt bad for the tall boy, the cage wasn't big enough to fit him. Sebastian thought about releasing him before scrapping that idea, Alec could still hurt him even without his weapons.

While Alec was rubbing his head where he hit it, Sebastian said, "I didn't mean what I said. In Alicante," He clarified, seeing Alec's confused face.

"It's fine. Well, no it's not but I've gotten used to those kinds of comments."

Sebastian frowned, choosing to come back to that later, "It's just... I've now realized that I... I mean-"

Alec interrupted his stuttering, kindly saying to him, "You don't need to tell me, or anyone else, if you're not ready."

One side of Sebastian's mouth went upwards, a small smile. "You're different than the rest," Sebastian said.

Alec's face turned red and started stuttering, "I-what? W-what do you mean, different than the rest?"

Sebastian's smiled faded, but was quickly replaced with a bitter look. Alec was sad to see the smile go, it made him look more pleasant. 

Alec was ripped away from his thoughts when Sebastian spoke, "You're different than Jace and Clary. Every time they looked at me, every time anyone looked at me, they looked at me with hatred or disgust. Even my own father."

Alec knew the feeling, "A lot of people look at me like that too. Especially my dad."

Sebastian looked away from the floor, where his gaze had dropped, to look into blue eyes. Taking time to actually and properly look at them, Sebastian could see that behind them, laid a scared, insecure little boy. Much like himself.

While Sebastian stared into his eyes, Alec stared back into dark eyes. And he saw the same thing that was hidden within himself. A lost, broken child. Alec wasn't sure he should be worried or not that Sebastian and him were so similar. 

Sebastian was the one to stop the eye contact by looking at the floor, fiddling with some rocks near him. "What I was saying earlier was, I was a bit hypocritical, saying that to you... I mean, I think I was taking some of my frustrations on you."

"You said you were being hypocritical, but you couldn't have been unless you...?"

"Yes, I like boys. But, I also like girls."

"So you're bisexual," Alec stated.

"Yes."

"That's... That's unexpected," Was all Alec could say.

There was an awkward silence, Sebastian still looking at the floor, playing with rocks, and Alec studying everything about Sebastian. From his hair color, to the shade of his skin, to the threads of his clothes. 

Sebastian reached into his back pocket, Alec watching him bring out a key, "I-I could unlock the cage. Only if you swear on the Angel to not attack me."

Alec thought it over before deciding, "I swear I won't attack you when I get out of this cage right now."

Sebastian realized there was a loophole in it, but at that moment he didn't care. He put the key in the lock, turning it and letting the cage door swing open. Sebastian stood up and took a few steps backwards to allow Alec to crawl out.

When Alec was free, the first thing he did was stretch. Being tall, in this situation, was not a good thing. Everything was sore from not moving around for as long as he was in there. Alec sighed, finished. He looked to Sebastian, who was sitting against one of the walls.

Sebastian was looking at him. That happened a lot, Alec realized. He carefully walked over to where the other was sitting, his eyes asking for permission. The dark eyes gave it. Alec sat next to Sebastian, staring at his cage that was directly across from him. Alec hoped he wouldn't have to go back in soon.

"Why?" Sebastian's voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I've killed. I have demon blood in me. I have done everything the Clave is against, so why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't- Why are you being nice to me? We never actually had a good conversation. That wasn't today, at least," Alec avoided the question.

Sebastian simply stated, "You make me feel."

Alec had no idea what to say to that, so he kept his eyes on the cage. They fell into silence again, but this one was tense and awkward.

While Alec had his eyes on the cage, Sebastian kept his eyes on the older male. He couldn't help it, the Lightwood intrigued him. He was the only one who actually treated him nice, even though Sebastian kidnapped him. Alec seemed to do the impossible, he made Sebastian actually feel something. Although he didn't know what he was feeling, Sebastian knew Alec had changed something inside of him.

And he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	4. Chapter Four: Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None

"Why do I have to come along?" Simon whined, "Alec doesn't even like me!"

Isabelle assured gently, "Yes he does. He just doesn't like that you're dating me."

"We're not fighting about this. We're going to go out, and we're going to search every abandoned building until we find Alec. And you have to come with," Clary said firmly.

Simon sighed, if she made up her mind about something then nothing would change her mind. It was pointless arguing with her. He didn't even know why she was so determined to find the Lightwood boy, Alec and her weren't exactly "friends", more like acquaintances. Although, the more Simon thought about it, Jace could've been a big part of it.

Jace was determined to find Alec, even if he died trying. And whatever Jace did, Clary also did. Simon sighed again, this time in exasperation.

Magnus came out covered in glitter, head to toe. Somethings didn't change, even if they were searching for his boyfriend. Although Simon would rather have this Magnus, covered in glitter and wearing make up, than the Magnus that was sad and sat around all day, doing nothing.

"So... Are we going to aimlessly barge into every abandoned building we see? Cause there's a lot. Do we even have an idea of where Alec could be anyway?" 

They all looked stumped, "Good thing you're here Sam, you are the new Alec while he's gone," Magnus said.

"Who's Sam?" Simon asked but no one answered.

"Demon deal?" Jace suggested.

"No, the demon is going to want something from us," Magnus dismissed the idea.

"What about I try another tracking rune?" Clary gave another suggestion.

Izzy said, "We can do that, but what if that doesn't work out?" 

No one spoke. 

"Just do the rune and if that doesn't work, then we'll think of something else." Jace directed this to Clary.

Clary did it and gasped, like the first time. But this time it was in excitement, it was clearer than the last time. She hoped the voices would be clearer than last time too.

Clary could see Alec still in the cage, but this time surrounded in darkness. Through the darkness, she could see he looked okay. Nothing on him except a small cut on his throat. The door to the basement opened and she could see it was Sebastian. 

Sebastian didn't do anything, he just stood in the doorway, shocking Clary. But it apparently didn't shock Alec. 

When Sebastian turned to leave, Alec yelled out," Why do you keep coming in here? You don't talk to me, you don't hurt me, you don't do anything but just stand there!"

That surprised Clary, her brother not hurting Alec? That was weird. Sebastian replied, something Clary couldn't hear, but it caused Alec to snort, "That doesn't sound like a stalker at all."

Sebastian turned to leave but Alec asked him to at least turn on the light. To which he obliged, shocking Clary. And to Clary's surprise, Sebastian sat in front of the cage Alec was in. What was up with her brother? Why was he being so... Nice? Sebastian wasn't like this, not even to Clary.

Alec, always with his manners, said, "Thank you."

Sebastian looked faintly surprised at being thanked, but that didn't shock Clary. But what did shock Clary was the conversation that went on afterwards. It was so nice and casual. And the fact that Sebastian apologized, in his own way, tore Clary out of the vision.

When Clary opened her eyes, she told everyone what she saw. They all looked surprised. But Izzy shook her head, giggling to herself. When Clary called her out on it, she said,

"Of course Alec would end up being nice to his kidnapper. Even if it is Sebastian."

That sent Magnus into giggles, which set off Clary, which made Jace and Simon laugh. Soon, everyone was laughing, making jokes about how Alec and Sebastian would of course end up being friends.

They got back on track when Clary had an idea. She was going to try the tracking rune again, but try and focus on the surroundings instead of the actual person. When she closed her eyes, she was instantly transported to see Sebastian holding a key up.

She forgot what she was meant to be doing, getting distracted by Sebastian offering to let Alec out as long as he swore on the Angel he wouldn't attack him. 

Clary watched as Alec crawled out of the cage and start stretching. Even though she had Jace, she couldn't help but stare at Alec's body. Alec's body was beautiful in it's own way. He was pale, a big difference to Jace. The longer Clary thought about it, she thought of the sun and the moon. Alec was the moon while Jace was the sun, both attractive in their own beautiful ways.

Clary watched Alec look to Sebastian, who was sitting against one of the walls.

Sebastian was looking at him. That happened a lot, Clary noted. She watched as Alec carefully walked over to where the other was sitting, eyes asking for permission. The dark eyes giving it. Alec sat next to Sebastian, staring at his cage that was directly across from him. 

"Why?" Sebastian's voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I've killed. I have demon blood in me. I have done everything the Clave is against, so why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't- Why are you being nice to me? We never actually had a good conversation. That wasn't today, at least," The question Alec asked was one of Clary's.

Sebastian simply stated, "You make me feel."

Clary was surprised but confused. What did Alec make her brother, who was emotionless, feel? Clary opened her eyes, and remembered the main purpose of the trip. Clary told them everything, then said she would do it again, and not get distracted again.

She closed her eyes again, and saw Alec and Sebastian still sitting against the wall. Focusing on the mission, she tried to expand her vision. The vision went to the upper floor, and saw nothing important.

She tried to outside, to at least see the address. But it seemed like there was a wall that wouldn't let her. She sighed and almost gave up, before she saw some mail laying on a empty table. She focused on that, looking in the top corner.

2318, S Dark Drive, Brooklyn NY.

Now, she thought, we have an address, and then she opened her eyes and told everyone.


	5. Chapter Five: Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: BLOOD, BROKEN BONES, TORTURE. PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING THIS. IF IT TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ.

Previously: Sebastian knew Alec had changed something inside of him.

And he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

****

They were still sitting against the wall, in the tense and awkward silence. It was so awkward, Alec felt he should speak. But he didn't know what to say. Well, he had a question but Alec wasn't sure he should ask it. He didn't want to do anything to make Sebastian angry. 

When Alec decided he was going to ask his question, Sebastian beat him to it. He said, "You need to go back in the cage."

Alec was surprised, but he knew he'd eventually have to go back in. Instead of arguing with Sebastian he asked if he could stretch at least one more time. Sebastian allowed it, but once Alec was done, he ushered the older male back into the cage. Sebastian locked the cage, something in his eyes. Was it... Regret?

When Sebastian was locking the cage, Alec asked, "What were you going to do with me?" But at Sebastian's raised eyebrow, he added, "When you kidnapped me?"

Sebastian turned the key, locking it, before he replied, "I was going to use you for a trade, you for Clary."

"But what changed? Why didn't you do the trade?"

"Two reasons. One; you were different than I expected. And two; I knew they would never give Clary up. Not even for you."

Alec knew Sebastian didn't mean for it to be so mean, but Alec couldn't help but flinch at the truth. Alec knew they wouldn't trade him for Clary. The girl was too important to them. The only person who would probably actually do the trade, would be Magnus. 

Sebastian watched, confused, as Alec flinched, and he wondered if it was something he said. He went over the sentence, then grimaced at how mean reason two was. But he wasn't going to apologize, it was true. And Sebastian knew, that Alec knew what he said was true.

Alec tried to get in a comfortable position in the cage, not finding one easily. When he managed to find one, he watched as Sebastian left, this time leaving the light on.

****

Alec was startled, to say the least, when Sebastian slammed the door open. 

If the scene was a cartoon, steam surely would've been coming out of Sebastian's ears. Alec stared at Sebastian, who was pacing around the basement angrily. Sebastian was muttering to himself but Alec couldn't hear what he was saying. Stalking over to the cage, Sebastian took the key out and unlocked it.

He grabbed the tall boy roughly, not caring if Alec got hurt. Luckily, for Alec at least, he didn't hit his head on the way out. Alec was confused, what happened to make Sebastian mad? He let Sebastian pull him upstairs. 

Alec looked around at the room they were walking through. It was an empty room, the only things in it were a table that had a few envelopes and a lamp. There was a window, but the curtains blocked the sunlight from coming in. 

Alec was pulled into a room that was dark. Sebastian shoved him into the room, coming in and closed the door. Alec was slightly scared, with Sebastian's heavy breathing and his body radiating anger. There was no light, so Alec couldn't see much. All he could see was the outline of Sebastian.

In the back of his mind, Alec wondered what Sebastian did to his rune that helped him see in the dark. But that wasn't Alec's main priority, he was more focused on Sebastian and his actions. 

"Uh, Sebastian-" Alec was cut off.

"Shut up," Sebastian growled and flipped a switch which made light flood into the small room.

Using the light to his advantage, Alec looked around the room. He got even more scared. There were cuffs that connected to chains which connected to the opposite wall that the door was. Alec's eyes widened as he saw tools that were piled on top of a tray. 

Sebastian's voice broke him away from his thoughts, "I don't recommend you fight me," There was an evil tone in Sebastian's voice that made Alec shiver.

Alec briefly thought about doing the opposite of what Sebastian said, but Alec knew Sebastian would win. When Sebastian pushed Alec roughly into the wall that held the chains, Alec didn't think and resisted. 

Alec only realized what he did when Sebastian grinned maniacally. But Alec decided if he already fought, he might as well keep doing it. So when Sebastian grabbed his left wrist to put in the cuffs, he used his other hand to punch Sebastian.

But the white-haired male was too fast for Alec. He grabbed Alec's wrist right as it was about to hit him and bent it until he could hear it snap. Alec winced, but did nothing else, as Sebastian broke his wrist, and let it get placed into the cuff. Sebastian did the same with the left one.

When Sebastian went down to his bare feet, Alec quickly - and suddenly - kicked Sebastian in the face. It was so quick Sebastian didn't have anytime to stop it. Alec's foot connected with Sebastian's nose, breaking it. Sebastian looked up at Alec, blood dripping down from his nose, and grinned evilly again. Instead of breaking his foot or something like Alec expected, Sebastian just placed his ankles into the cuffs. Although the cuffs around his ankles were tighter than the ones around his wrists.

Alec watched helplessly as Sebastian moved around the room, grabbing different objects Alec couldn't see. The tall boy wondered, yet again, what happened that made Sebastian so angry.

Alec corrected himself, This is Jonathan, not Sebastian. Sebastian was the boy who was nice to Alec. Sebastian was the boy who was truthful and gentle. Jonathan was the angry boy who was definitely, without a doubt, Valentine's son. Jonathan was the one who broke Alec's wrist, not Sebastian. 

It was like Jonathan and Sebastian were two different people who had the same body. Multiple personality disorder, Alec thought, That's what I'm thinking of. 

Alec was broken out of his thoughts by a blade being dragged down his cheek. Alec unconsciously flinched, which caused the knife to pierce the skin, making a shallow cut along his cheek. He, thankfully, didn't flinch this time. Otherwise the cut would've been made deeper, which would've made it worse for Alec.

It was good Alec had experience with pain, cause he knew what Sebas-Jonathan would do would hurt. Unfortunately, he was correct.

Jonathan examined the tools that were laid out in front of him. He carefully looked over them before settling on a small dagger. The blade was only two or three inches long and about an inch in width. Jonathan smirked thinking of all the things he could do. But one thing in particular stuck out in his mind.

He carefully, almost gently, grabbed Alec's exposed forearm. Alec glanced down at the other before deciding he'd rather not see. Alec bit his lip, waiting for the pain to start. After a few moments of no pain, Alec was curious. He looked down to see Jonathan just lightly dragging the knife on his bicep. It was so light Alec didn't even feel it. 

When Jonathan realized Alec was watching him, he pressed the knife down just enough to start making red lines. Jonathan made a shape out of the red lines. Alec couldn't see what it was. 

Alec suddenly gasped at the sudden pain in his arm, but he quickly bit his lip in an attempt to be quiet. Jonathan had finally drew blood, but only a little. With the knife, he made the shape quickly. Then he dug the knife even deeper, tracing the shape again. Jonathan looked over his work before cutting an x into it.

Meanwhile, Alec had resorted to staring at the wall, telling himself, This doesn't hurt, I've gone through worse. The demon poison was worse. This is nothing. Alec had bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, filling his mouth with the metallic taste.

Jonathan backed away, cleaning the knife off with a rag. Meanwhile Alec started at his arm, trying to figure out what it was. Then it hit him, it was the rune couples used at their wedding. But Jonathan drew an x over it. Alec thought about what it could mean before it hit him. It was to signify that he and Magnus couldn't get married. With that realization, Alec eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall.

Jonathan watched him, a sick pleasure filling him. It seemed anything dealing with Magnus hurt Alec more. He grabbed another knife, bigger this time, and dragged it teasingly down Alec's shirt.

Alec was worried. What was Jonathan doing? Alec's eyes widened as Jonathan cut his shirt so he could take it off. Alec was left in just his pants. Jonathan smirked at the tall boys widened eyes. He was done being nice, he wanted Alec to scream.

It took a while, but Alec did eventually scream.

And Jonathan enjoyed every second.


	6. Chapter Six: Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Blood, mentions of torture

"Are we ready?" Magnus asked impatiently.

"Almost!" Izzy called out from her room.

Magnus sighed heavily, he wanted to get his boyfriend back as soon as he could. But he tried to be patient and wait until Isabelle came down, dressed in actual fighting gear. It was surprising, she normally wore dresses and/or heels. But she was dressed in her fighting gear instead.

Magnus went to a wall to create a portal. While he was doing that, they talked quietly. They being Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon who were all dressed in gear. 

Jace said to Clary, "I really don't think you should come."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?" Clary's temper flared up.

"It's not because I don't think you can fight, cause I know you can, it's just... Sebastian wanted you. He wants you, Clary. I just don't think it's safe," said Jace.

"I can protect myself," Clary angrily said.

"I know you can, it's just-" He cut himself off with a loud gasp.

Jace grabbed his wrist, his face white with pain. Clary, Izzy, and Simon watched him, shocked. They didn't understand. No one or nothing touched him, so why did it seem like Jace was in pain?

"It's Alec," Jace hissed out quietly, but Magnus heard. 

He stopped what he was doing to rush over to Jace, "What is it? What's happening?"

Jace let go of his wrist, face gaining more color, "I don't know. I think- No- I know Alec's in pain."

Magnus was worried but tried to stay calm. He failed when moments later, Jace grabbed his bicep, face becoming pale again. Magnus' eyes filled with tears at the thought of his Alec in pain. A few escaped but no one commented.

They all watched as Jace fell to the floor, clutching different parts of his body that felt like they were in pain. None of them could do anything to help, not even Magnus. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Simon who wasn't that close with Alec. Just the thought of Alec, their protector, in pain had everyone sad. But watching Jace writhe in pain, in Alec's pain, made them all go to tears.

The mighty and strong Jace had been reduced to a whimpering mess on the floor, tears falling out of his eyes with the occasional scream let out. Just the fact that Jace was crying and screaming made everyone wondered how Alec was doing. 

It had gotten to the point where Magnus had to put Jace to sleep so none of them would have to hear it anymore and Jace wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. Magnus looked at the clock. A half hour had passed since Jace first grabbed his wrist. In a half hour, Alec had been tortured. And it might still be going on. They didn't know since Jace was asleep, gaining color every minute.

But even in his sleep, Jace clutched at random body parts. Tears slipped out of his closed eyes and whimpers came out of his mouth. 

Clary and Isabelle sat down in a corner together and wept. Simon had to sit down and process the fact that the boy who was like his older brother was being tortured. Though Simon would never admit that Alec was like a brother to him.

"Is that normal?" Clary had come up behind Magnus without him knowing.

"Is what normal?" Magnus shakily asked.

"Jace feeling A-Alec's pain," She stuttered slightly.

"Yes, it's normal. I just wish it wasn't," said Magnus.

"What..." Clary trailed off before starting again, "Do you think Alec's okay?"

"I don't know. I wish he was, but truthfully I know he's not," Magnus said, seeing no point in lying.

Clary nodded understandingly before going back over to Isabelle and Simon, who were comforting each other. That left Magnus alone to watch over Jace, who had finally calmed down. Jace was peaceful, not whimpering in pain and his face had gained its usual color.

Magnus was distraught. His boyfriend - his Alec - was gone, captured by Sebastian. And he was apparently being hurt... Being hurt bad. And Magnus couldn't handle that. But he hadn't broken down yet, which was surprising. Magnus watched over Jace for a little while longer before he drifted off to sleep himself, dreaming of a bloody Alec restrained by bloody chains.


	7. Chapter Seven: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Blood, a panic attack

Alec tugged against the cuff for what seemed like the millionth time. The cuffs dug into his wrist, drawing even more blood.

Alec was surprised he hadn't passed out or died because of all the blood he lost. Just as the thought crossed his mind, his stomach flared up in pain. He tried looking down at it, but it was hard because his body was positioned weird. But from what he could see, there was blood drying all over. He knew Seb-Jonathan had carved something into his stomach but he didn't get a chance to see what it said. 

His throat was sore. Anytime he tried to speak, to make noise, his throat burned. Jonathan had promised Alec would scream. And scream he did. Though after a while, they weren't screams anymore, they were more like loud moans of pain. 

Briefly, Alec thought of Jace and what he felt. Did he feel Alec's pain? Or did he just sense that Alec was hurting? Alec hoped that Jace didn't feel what he felt. He didn't think he could handle knowing Jace felt his pain. He didn't deserve that. He already had a lot on his plate. Alec also hoped Jace wasn't going to save him, although knowing the golden haired boy, he definitely would.

Alec breathed out harshly but it caught in his throat when he heard the door creaking open. He struggled against the cuffs, making them cut into his skin. Alec didn't want Jonathan-Sebastian-whoever, to come near him.

Alec tugged especially hard and it cut even deeper. His breathing became irregular and he became light headed. He couldn't think properly. All he could think was, No no no no no no, please don't hurt me.

Alec didn't realized he'd spoken out loud. Not until Sebastian/Jonathan (Alec wasn't sure which one it was) told him he wasn't there to hurt him. Alec tried to breathe but it was hard. Sebastian, Alec decided it was Sebastian not Jonathan, came closer and Alec's breathing stopped completely.

He heard Sebastian curse, "Of course he has panic attacks."

Sebastian cursed again, he didn't know what to fucking do! He went to go closer to Alec but once he heard the older boy's breathing stop, he backed up again. He heard Alec breathe again, but it was still irregular. 

Sebastian just decided to wait it out, finding no other way. It took a while, but Alec's breathing became normal again and he wasn't fighting against the cuffs. He was actually doing the opposite. Alec was limp, letting the chains hold him up. Sebastian would've thought he was asleep, besides the fact that his eyes were wide with fear.

"Can I come closer now? Or are you going to freak out again," Sebastian's voice was emotionless.

"Why? So you can hurt me some more?" Alec snapped at him.

"The opposite, actually," Sebastian said coldly.

Alec said nothing and let Sebastian come near him. He tensed when Sebastian brought out his stele but didn't freak out. Sebastian drew an iratze on him. The smaller of his cuts closed and faded. But the rune with an x in it on his bicep closed, leaving an ugly scar. He felt the word on his stomach do the same thing. Oddly, his wrist did not heal.

Sebastian frowned, also realizing this. He drew an iratze on his wrist but it still did not heal. Maybe part of his demon blood prevented the iratze from fully healing. Alec also came to the same realization. 

Sebastian unlocked the cuffs, catching Alec's body, which was numb so it was hard to stand upright. Sebastian opened the door and dragged Alec back into the basement. But Sebastian didn't put Alec back in the cage, he just propped Alec against a wall. 

Sebastian left, locking the door, but Alec was too tired to care or wonder why he wasn't in the cage. Alec's head fell against the wall. He was tired. Alec closed his eyes, not wanting to sleep but his body didn't get that.

He was asleep in minutes.

****

Sebastian watched as the older boy slept. Sebastian knew Alec was wondering why the demon side of him had came out, but Sebastian didn't want to give him hope.

The reason why he was angry, why he hurt Alec, was because he knew that his friends and boyfriend knew where Alec was at. And Sebastian didn't want Alec to know that. It might make him start rebelling. And Sebastian didn't want that.

So he put the fear demon and the dream demon to guard the basement door. So even if they managed to find where Alec was, the two demons were there. Putting the fear and dream demon together would cause whoever was near them to be sent into their actual worst nightmare. To get out of the nightmare, you had to find a way to destroy your fear. If you did get out, you had to battle the demons and kill them.

And if the group was able to get past the two demons, which Sebastian knew was likely, he would be there waiting. Sebastian would have a knife to Alec's throat, a small cut already there by the time his sister and her friends would arrive.

There'd be a Portal there, waiting for Sebastian and Alec. Once Clary and the rest came in, Sebastian would give them a few seconds to see Alec before jumping into the Portal.

Sebastian had a plan that was sure to work. And that was a good thing too, Alec's friends would arriving sometime tomorrow. Sebastian took one more glance at the sleeping boy before he left. He had to call a warlock to create a Portal that would activate only to his touch.

Sebastian grinned evilly, his plan was perfect. He'd destroy Alec's friend's hearts and still have him. He couldn't wait to see everyone's face when he left, still with Alec. It was all very exciting.


	8. Chapter Eight: Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of blood, and screams? Should that be a warning?
> 
> Sorry this chapter is kinda... Weird. I had writers block but I forced myself to write it. And thank you -ImJustALonelyGirl- (Wattpad) for helping me with this chapter.

"Jace! How do you feel?" Clary rushed over to the slowly waking boy.

"Ugh... Sore," Jace groaned.

"That's to be expected," Magnus said, following Clary.

The Warlock cast a spell to check over Jace, making sure the blonde didn't have any injuries. "You seem to be fine," Magnus told Jace, "You don't have any injuries. You're just feeling the side affects of what Alec... You went through."

"Will it effect my fighting ability?" Jace asked, slowly sitting up.

"Oh no," Izzy said, walking to where Jace was sitting, bring Simon along with her, "You are not going anywhere. Not while you're recovering."

"But Magnus said I'm fine!" Jace protested, pouting like a child.

"That doesn't mean you're ready to go out," said Clary.

"Alec's my parabatai, you can't make me not look for him." 

"I hate to admit it," Magnus said, "but Jace is right. It would be wrong for him to not help. And besides, we need all the help we can get. Who knows what Sebastian has up his sleeve?"

"Yeah!" Jace agreed, "And I'll be fine, I'll just draw a rune to help."

Clary and Isabelle deflated visibly, "Fine."

"Then let's get going!" Simon grinned, showing his fangs.

Everyone gathered their things, Jace drawing a rune on himself, and left Magnus's apartment.

****

"Oh my god!" Izzy exclaimed, "How many abandoned buildings are on this street?"

Everyone sighed, agreeing with her. "We'll find it!" Clary encouraged, always the optimist, "Let's keep walking, we'll find it eventually."

Simon muttered quietly so no one could hear, "Yeah... Eventually."

Jace, being the one closest to him, heard and let out a snort. The group kept walking, passing a building that was almost completely hidden by shadows. They almost went past it, but Simon stopped suddenly, causing everyone else to stop in confusion.

Isabelle voiced the question everyone was thinking, "Why'd you stop?"

"Don't you hear that?"

Everyone listened for a moment but heard nothing. "Hear what?" Clary asked.

Simon didn't answer. He, instead, was looking around intently, trying to find where the noise only he could hear was coming from. Simon almost overlooked the building hidden in the shadows, but due to his vampire sense, he could tell there was something there. 

Simon pointed to it, "That's where it's coming from."

"What's coming from it?" Magnus snapped impatiently. He wanted to find his boyfriend as soon as possible.

"You don't hear it?" 

"Hear what?" Clary asked again, this time less patient.

"How can you guys not hear it?"

"Maybe because we're not vampires," Jace snapped, "Now, instead of asking us why we can't hear it, maybe you should tell us what you're freakin' hearing!"

Simon stared at the building, and not at anyone, "It's faint, very faint. But... It sounds kinda like screams?"

Magnus immediately asked, "Alec's?"

Simon shrugged, "I never heard him scream, I don't know if it's him."

"Well, it's an abandoned building, almost completely hidden in shadows - I'm gonna go ahead and assume Alec is in there," Izzy said, her face slightly green thinking about her brother being in pain.

Everyone - except Magnus and Simon - drew runes on themselves. Magnus got his magic ready while Simon bared his fangs. Isabelle brought her whip out, but Jace and Clary brought out their seraph blades. They all walked up to the creepy building, Magnus's magic making sure they didn't set off any alarms.

Jace was the one to open the door. It creaked loudly, scaring everyone. They all went inside, staying close to each other.

Clary whispered, "This is the place."

Magnus almost shouted with glee, but he managed to contain it. "So where do we go now?"

Clary looked around before pointing down a dark hallway, "There. At the end of it, there should be a door that'll have a ton of stairs going down. Then at the bottom, there'll be another door. That should open to the basement with Alec."

"Should?" Izzy asked.

Clary shrugged, "I could be thinking if the wrong door."

Magnus's hand held blue fire so it would light up with hall, "Let's go then."

Simon stopped them by saying, "You know the screams I was talking about?"

Everyone nodded. "I don't hear them anymore."

Izzy said, "That doesn't matter. Let's just save Alec and get the hell out if here."

"You do realize Sebastian is probably here, right?" said Magnus.

Jace growled, "I'll deal with him."

Clary grabbed his arm, "We'll deal with him."

They all silently walked down the hall, seeing the door Clary was talking about. "This is the door," confirmed Clary.

Izzy opened the door. Thankfully, this one didn't creak. Izzy and Simon went down first to make sure nothing was there.

"All good!" Simon called up, before he went silent.

Jace and Clary went down next. Again, they called up then went silent. Magnus was worried, but he assumed they were just quiet because Sebastian could be in the basement.

Magnus went down the stairs, dimming the flames down so the light wasn't so bright. When Magnus got to the bottom, he called out for someone. But he didn't hear anything. He took a step forward, but tripped on something laying on the floor.

Magnus lowered himself down close enough so he could see what he tripped over. He almost fell back when he realized it was Jace, laying down like he was sleeping. Except, it didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully. It was actually the exact opposite.

Magnus's eyes widened as he realized what was going on before he slumped over on top of Jace, eyes closed, and sent into a dream.


	9. Chapter Nine: Torturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Torture (again), and blood. Rape/non-con - Forced Blow Job. It's not super bad though. It's not graphic at all, in fact it basically skips over it and into the aftermath, besides the blowjob part. But don't read if you're triggered by it. 
> 
> I am so mean to Alec, lol! I'm sorry... Please enjoy this as I wrote half of it at 12 AM. I swear, I get the best ideas when I'm suppose to be sleeping.

Blue eyes snapped open when a long, pale hand covered his mouth. Alec struggled immediately but stopped when he realized he wouldn't win. He was on his knees, hand covering his mouth, ankles tied together with rope, and his hands were tied behind his back, also with rope. He tugged against the restraints, testing them, but stopped when he almost fell over.

Sebastian, when Alec ceased his struggling, took his hand off of the older boy's mouth. Alec opened his mouth - Sebastian, in future years, never knew what Alec was going to do or say - but the white-haired male quickly shoved a bundle of fabric into his mouth then tied a pice of cloth around the other male's mouth so every noise Alec made was muffled.

Sebastian tied another piece of fabric around the eldest Lightwood's head, this time covering his eyes. Alec, in the back of his mind, wondered why he needed to be blindfolded. But that question was answered when he felt Sebastian lift Alec up and drag him somewhere.

It was only seconds after Sebastian picked Alec up, did the black-haired male feel himself getting pushed down. Alec landed on top of what seemed to be a bed, but he didn't get much time to think about it before Sebastian was undoing the knot around Alec's legs and retying them to - what Alec assumed was - the bedposts. Sebastian then did the same with his arms, except this time making his arms crossed so they made an x. 

Sebastian smirked at the wonderful image he created. He had a beautiful shadowhunter - an angel, Sebastian dared to say - tied up to a bed with his mouth gagged and his eyes covered. And fuck, if there was a better image than this, Sebastian would be astounded. The younger male sat on the edge of the bed, getting pleasure from Alec's flinch. 

Sebastian's eyes dilated in lust as he took off Alec's gag. Given the opportunity, Alec said, "Getting a bit kinky huh? Didn't know you got off on tying people up," not think about the consequences.

Sebastian frowned, eyes darkening in anger. He lent down so he mouth was next to Alec's ear and whispered, "You are going to regret that," causing Alec to shiver and gasp at the hot breath tickling his ear.

Quickly and suddenly, Sebastian got off the bed, leaving Alec alone to rely on only his hearing to guess what the younger male was doing. Alec was scared, but he would never admit it. He was curious about what Sebastian would do to him, although Alec knew he would not like it.

He heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being pulled down, before he heard the sound if pants hitting the floor. Alec shivered, partly in fear, and partly because he was cold. During the last torture session, Sebastian had cut his shirt open and took it off. And after that, he was left shirtless, which he didn't realize until his bare back had hit the bed sheets.

Alec felt the bed shift, which meant Sebastian was in the bed again, before he felt legs straddle is upper body. He gasped at the sudden warmth to his cold chest and in fear.

Sebastian took advantage of his open mouth by shoving his hard dick in it. Alec choked in surprise, tensing up, but he managed to get his body to relax. He didn't want to make it worse for himself by getting hurt. Sebastian kept going until the head of his dick was at the back of his throat.

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of Alec's hot, wet mouth and tight throat. Alec briefly considered biting the dick in his mouth before deciding that it would be a bad idea. 

As if Sebastian had heard his thoughts, he said, "Don't even think about biting. I will not hesitate to knock you out and use your body as I please."

Alec nodded to show that he heard, forgetting about the dick in his mouth, causing him to choke. Sebastian groaned at the feeling, fingers tightening in Alec's messy hair.

Sebastian moved slightly so his mouth was by Alec's ear. "You should be grateful that I'm using your spit as lube and not your blood," he whispered, causing Alec to shiver and moan at the feeling of Sebastian's hot breath. The white-haired male noted that Alec's ears seemed to be a sensitive place, putting that thought in the back if his mind for later.

Sebastian moaned at the vibrations in Alec's throat, hips bucking forward, forcing his dick to go farther down Alec's throat, causing the older male to choke again, and not have the ability to breathe.

Alec had the chance to think, Thank the Angel Magnus and I have done something like this before. I'd hate for my first time to be with this douche, before he passed out from being oxygen deprived.

Sebastian grinned as he felt the body underneath him go limp. He was going to have so much fun.

He used the unconscious boy's body for whatever he pleased. And even though he was unconscious, Alec screamed and cried.  
****  
Alec woke up slowly, eyes wanting to stay shut. But he forced them to stay open. Thankfully, the blindfold had been taken off so he could see his surroundings.

He was still in the basement, but the bed he was on earlier was gone, so now he was leaning against a cold wall. At the mention of the previous activities on the bed, Alec felt his body throb with pain. He hissed quietly as he moved around.

His arms were tied behind his back again, like they were before the bed, but his legs were not tied this time, so he could move around freely. Alec used the wall for support as he stood up, back hurting from the rough wall. He stretched as best as he could with his arms tied behind his back, but he soon hissed in pain again as his stomach started bleeding.

Alec looked down at it in shock, he forgot that Sebastian had carved a word into it. At the time, Alec hadn't been able to see what he wrote, being chained to the wall, but now that he wasn't tied up (Man, Sebastian really had a thing for tying Alec up. Then again, so did Magnus) he could see what was there.

Alec gasped as he read the word; MINE. The wound was sure to scar, a permanent reminder of what Sebastian did to him. Alec felt tears in his eyes as he thought about Magnus's reaction. He would hate Alec for sure, would never want to do anything with him ever again-

His trail of thought stopped when he heard a door open. Alec immediately reacted, looking up and around the room for what caused the noise. He stopped looking when he saw Sebastian walking towards him. Alec could tell by his body language that Sebastian was angry, but he was trying to be calm.

Alec's breath hitched as he saw Sebastian take out a knife in one hand and a gag in the other. Sebastian, when he was close enough, shoved the gag in his mouth. Then he pulled Alec by the rope around his wrists, so Alec's back was against his chest. Sebastian then put the knife to Alec's throat, pressing until the skin parted, blood escaping.

Sebastian then turned so they were facing the door that led upstairs. Alec was confused, what was happening?

His question was answered when the door burst open suddenly.


	10. Chapter Ten: Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Death.
> 
> Hey guys, I'm probably not going to be able to update as often. I had spring break but school starts again soon, so I'm not going to be able to write as often. But I'll try.
> 
> For the beginning, just imagine the fight in City Of Glass, cause that's when the dream is taking place.

 

Magnus looked around to see himself standing in something similar to an alley. He frowned, he could've sworn he was....

The thought trailed off as he saw demons all over. It was just like the fight in Idris. Magnus let blue flames consume his hands befire shooting balls of fire at the demons.

Suddenly, Alec jumped down, catching the edge of the roof as he fell, and then dropped straight down to seize the metal pole and swing himself up and around it, slowing his fall. He released it and dropped lightly to the ground. The demon, startled, began to turn, its yellow eyes like flaming jewels before he snatched the seraph blade from his belt and ran it through the demon. With a dusty shriek the demon vanished, the violence of its exit from this dimension splattering Alec with a fine rain of ash, doing it all with Magnus watching in amazement,

"Alec?" Magnus stared at his boyfriend. He had gotten rid of all the remaining demons, and the square was empty but for the two of them. "Did you just—did you just save my life?"

"You never called me back," Alec said instead of answering the question, "I called you so many times and you never called me back."

Magnus looked at Alec as if he'd lost his mind. "Your city is under attack," he said, "The wards have broken, and the streets are full of demons. And you want to know why I haven't called you?"

Alec set his jaw in a stubborn line. "I want to know why you haven't called me back."

Magnus laughed mentally, the sense of deja vu washing over him. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, sparks coming off his fingers. "You're an idiot," Magnus said.

"Is that why you didn't call me? Because I'm an idiot?"

"No." Magnus strode toward him. "I didn't call you because I'm tired of you only wanting me around when you need something. I'm tired of watching you be in love with someone else—someone, incidentally, who will never love you back. Not the way I do."

"You love me?" Alec asked, surprise radiating off him.

"You stupid Nephilim," Magnus said patiently. "Why else am I here? Why else would I have spent the past few weeks patching up all your moronic friends every time they got hurt? And getting you out of every ridiculous situation you found yourself in? Not to mention helping you win a battle against Valentine. And all completely free of charge!"

Magnus watched as Alec stood there, frozen in shock. Magnus just admitted he loved him, who wouldn't be shocked? Magnus was slightly amused at his boyfriend, but it quickly faded as he saw a demon, looking scarily similar to a spider, crawl up to Alec.

Alec, oblivious to what was behind him, stood still, going over what Magnus had said. Magnus yelled, "Alec!" but it was too late.

The demon had bit Alec's shoulder, causing the boy to gasp in pain and shock and fall down. Magnus watched helplessly as the dark-haired male fell to the ground, writhing in pain, while the demon disappeared somewhere.

Magnus rushed to the fallen boy, going down to his knees, scooping him up so Alec was half-on his lap. He didn't notice the tears falling until a drop landed on Alec's cheek. Magnus's shaking hands lit up with blue flames, but Alec grabbed his wrist before Magnus could attempt to heal him.

"D-don't," he said weakly.

Magnus sobbed harshly, tears coming out harder now, but he let the flames extinguish. Magnus moved his hand so Alec's weak one was clasped in his. Blood was getting all over his clothes, but Magnus could've cared less about that. All he was focused on was his slowly dying boyfriend.

Alec turned so his blue eyes met Magnus's green ones. He choked out, "I... L-love you...too," then went limp in Magnus's arms, demon poison coursing through his veins.

Magnus sobbed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Alec's, then let go of Alec's body.

****

Magnus's eyes shot open, sucking in air like he couldn't get enough. Tears fell out of his eyes, a reminder of the dream he had.

At the thought of the dream, Magnus remembered what made him fall asleep. He calmed down and slowly got up so he was standing. Magnus looked around, cat eyes glowing in anger, as he searched around the small space to find the demons.

When Magnus saw them, his hand was filled with bright blue flames - looking similar to Alec's eyes - as he threw balls of fire at the demons until they were nothing less than piles of ash.

Magnus collapsed to the floor, memories if the dream flooding his mind as everyone else slowly woke up. He regained his composure as everyone looked around the room warily, weapons brought out.

Magnus explained to the confused group. "Demons," he said, "Two of them. The fear and dream demon were down here. I killed them both, so we don't have to worry about them anymore. I assume you all were sent into a nightmare like I was?"

The group nodded, and Magnus said, "We need to go in. I'm 99 percent sure Alec is in there, if the demons were anything to go by."

The rest of the group got in a fighting stance as Magnus used his magic to burst open the door.

They all rushed in, not sure what to expect.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Killling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of torture, blood, and attempted kidnapping again? Oh! And death!!
> 
> Hey guys!! I can actually update during school, kind of. But whatever, just enjoy the chapter.

Alec watched as the door burst open, revealing Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon, but Alec was only focused on Magnus. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his boyfriend, relaxing in Sebastian's arms, but tensed again once he remembered why Magnus was here.

Sebastian smirked as he felt Alec relax then tense again, making sure to look at the Warlock in his cat-eyes. The half-demon boy backed up to the door which contained the portal, knife still at Alec's throat forcing him to come with, still smirking at Magnus.

Alec was oblivious to what was happening until Sebastian said, "Goodbye everyone, do you like what I've done to your precious Alexander?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they just noticed Alec's body and what was done to it. The word MINE was scarred on his stomach, and his bicep also had a ugly looking scar on it. No one could see what it was from that far away, but they knew it was bad. 

Izzy felt like throwing up, her brother was tortured. Yes, she knew he was in pain, Jace feeling it and all, but actually seeing Alec was different. Everyone felt nauseous knowing what Alec had went through, even Simon. 

Sebastian kept walking backwards towards the door, getting sick pleasure from the pain on everyone's faces when they realized what had happened. Although they didn't know the other part, and they most likely never would. So long as he had Alec, no one besides him and the older boy would know.

Magnus's cat-eyes glowed in anger when he saw Alec's stomach as blue flames consumed his hand. He made the flames into a sphere as he threw it at Sebastian, who was still holding the knife to Alec's throat. The High Warlock's magic would never harm Alec, much like Magnus himself never would, but it would hurt Sebastian. Although, with how much anger Magnus has at the demon-boy, it was sure to kill him.

The magic went right through Alec, leaving him tingling and feeling warm, but it didn't go through Sebastian. Instead, it hit his chest and disappeared into the flesh, leaving his skin glowing blue from the inside, frying everything inside the boy.

Sebastian let go of Alec, dropping the knife in shock and fell to the floor, dead, his face showing his surprise. Alec also fell to the floor, crawling away from the body.

Alec backed up to the wall, out if the way while Jace and Clary moved forwards to Sebastian. But Magnus went to Alec, gently wrapping his arms around the shaken boy. Alec immediately put his arms around Magnus's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. 

Magnus rested his chin on top of the younger boy's head, whispering, "It's okay Alexander, you can cry."

Alec let out a few tears, burying his face even more into his shoulder in embarrassment. He hated crying, he was suppose to be the strong one, the one who didn't show any weakness; but with Magnus it was different. Magnus let Alec be weak without any judgement from the warlock, which Alec loved him even more for.

Magnus gently shushed the boy, like a mother would to her child, wishing he could wrap Alec up in a blanket and hide him away from the world. Alexander didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve anything that had happened to him.

Alec sobbed silently, all his bottled up feelings finally coming out in tears. The pain, the loneliness, the fear, everything that Alec had felt, was released at once, which made the boy cry even harder. He hugged the Warlock tighter, loving the heat coming off of him. He suddenly shivered, finally realizing how cold he was. The basement was freezing, and Alec didn't have a shirt on.

Magnus, feeling Alec shiver, snapped his fingers, making a blanket appear. It was one from Magnus's loft, the one Magnus usually used. He thought that if Alec was surrounded by him and his scent, he might calm down. He moved Alec so he could envelop the younger male in the blanket, then let him go back to the position he was in before; half on Magnus lap with his arms around the Warlocks neck, and his head resting on Magnus's shoulder. 

Magnus's prediction of Alec calming down was correct. In fact, it worked great. Alec's eyes had closed, his breath evened out, and he went lax in Magnus's arms. Magnus sat on the floor, reveling in the feeling of Alec in his arms again.

No one had dared to come near Magnus and Alec while the shadowhunter was distressed. They all knew if there were too many people near him, Alec would freak out, and that was the opposite of what everyone wanted. So they let Alec be comforted by Magnus, even though Izzy and Jace were dying to see their brother.

It was only when they saw Alec sleeping, did they come over by Magnus. Izzy sat down next to Magnus, rubbing her brother's back just like he use to do to her, while Jace sat next to Izzy, angled just right so he could see Alec.

"Magnus... Can you..." Izzy whispered, trailing off, not knowing exactly what she was going to say.

Luckily, Magnus understood what she was trying to say and whispered back, "I can try and get rid of the scars, but I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why not?" Jace demanded angrily, yet quietly.

"It was the work of a blade coated in demon blood," Magnus explained, "So even if I used all my magic trying, I wouldn't be able to fully heal him."

Jace excepted the answer, although he didn't look happy about it, going back to looking at Alec's sleeping, peaceful face. He looked so... Innocent... Almost vulnerable. Alec, while he was sleeping, looked younger. He was curling up into a ball, like a child would when they had a bad dream.

Magnus sighed heavily, he wasn't ready for what was going to come after this.

Clary came up to them, Simon following, quietly saying, "We should get out of here and bring him to your place Magnus," careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

Magnus sighed, regretfully letting go of Alexander, giving him to his sister as he stood up. Magnus quickly made a portal, taking Alec back into his arms, and walked through it, everyone else following.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sneezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of past rape/torture.
> 
> Okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just had to much going on to update much. And sorry for it being so long, I couldn't find a good spot to stop it at.

Magnus set a sleeping Alec down onto his bed, casting a spell over him to make sure he would stay asleep until he was well rested. Knowing Alec, the minute he would wake up without the spell, he would come out of Magnus's room and refuse to fall asleep.

The warlock walked into the loft's main room and collapsed onto the couch, the adrenaline wearing off and making him tired.

Izzy sat next to him, putting her hand on his knee and squeezing it reassuringly, "He'll be okay. Alec is tough. He'll get through this eventually."

Magnus sighed and said tiredly, "But how long will that take? He's not going to forget it ever happened! There might be things that I might say that'll send him into a panic attack, and I'm not good at dealing with them."

Izzy frowned but chose to come back to the previous panic attack later, instead saying, "Just give him time. It's not going to be tomorrow, but give it time and he eventually won't freak out anymore, if he freaks out at all."

Jace jumped into the conversation, turning away from Simon, "He's Alec. Of course he's not going to freak out. At least, not where anyone can see."

Magnus frowned, promising himself he'd make sure to watch Alec carefully. "It's just... I don't know what I'm going to do! I've never had to deal with this!"

"You and Alec will deal with this. You will," Clary said, sitting on the other side of Magnus and wrapping her arms around him.

****

Alec opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the now familiar basement, but was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted by Chairman Meow rubbing his face against his own. Which meant only one thing; he was in Magnus's apartment... And in his bed.

Alec blushed, the scolded himself for it. He's slept on it a million times before, it's not any different now. The only thing that was different was he didn't remember how he got in the bed.

Alec frowned, the last thing he remembered was Magnus summoning his blanket and putting it around Alec. He didn't remember closing his eyes or falling asleep.

He sighed, gently pushing the Chairman off his chest, and tossing the covers off him. He groaned in pain as his very sore body was put to use, shivering as his bare feet touched the ground. The only thing he was wearing were sweatpants that Alec guessed Magnus magicked on him, showing his stomach and bicep's scars.

He stood there for a moment, wanting to go out and find Magnus along with answers, but also wanting to be warm and hide his upper half. After a moment, the need to be warm and hidden was chosen over answers.

Alec quickly walked to Magnus's closet, throwing the doors open and staring at all the colorful clothes. He picked a white one that looked plain, and wasn't covered in as much glitter as the rest, and put it on. The shirt had the words 'so what?' written in pink on it. It was tight around his shoulders and abs - which was expected, it was Magnus's - and if he moved in a certain way, the shirt would ride up and reveal his stomach. He sighed, the glitter was going to stay on him for a while. It was going to be a nightmare to get off.

Alec stepped out of the room and shivered violently. The hallway was even colder than Magnus's room. He went back in Magnus's room and grabbed his blanket, wrapping himself in it. 

He walked down the hall, almost tripping over the blanket multiple times, and into the living room. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall and grinned at the sight before him.

Magnus's head was against the back of the couch, his mouth open slightly, and gentle snores coming out. Izzy was leaning against his shoulder, eyes also closed, her hand resting in his knee, Magnus's hand covering hers. Clary's head was in Magnus's lap, her hand resting atop of Magnus's and Izzy's.

Jace was sitting in a chair across from them, snoring loudly with drool coming out of his mouth. Alec smirked at the sight. Simon was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter while playing on his phone. But once he heard Alec's footsteps, he looked up and gently smiled at him. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, but one corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile. 

Simon walked over to him and whispered, "How are you?"

They still weren't the best of friends, but Alec said truthfully and with no hate, "Sore and tired, like everyone else apparently."

"Yeah. It is 2 in the morning though."

Alec cocked his head, resisting the urge to sneeze, "So why are you still here and not at the hotel?"

"Raphael told me to stay here," The vampire explained.

Alec raised an eyebrow, but before he had the chance to say anything, he sneezed. It was Simon's turn to raise an eyebrow, saying jokingly, "I didn't realize you were allergic to me."

Alec frowned, "I'm not allergic to anything. And I don't get sick, so that can't be it."

"You sure about that? You're radiating heat," Simon asked, trying not to laugh at Alec.

"I am not!" Alec said, not angrily, "I'm freezing!"

The shadowhunter sneezed again, louder this time - making Simon laugh quietly - then was sent into a fit of coughs, waking Magnus up. The warlock's eyes fluttered open, searching for the cause of the noises. When he saw it was boyfriend, Magnus jumped up, startling Clary and Izzy, which caused Jace to also wake up.

Magnus strode over to his boyfriend, taking in his appearance. The boy was  wrapped in his blanket, his hair was a mess, and his nose and eyes were red. Magnus frowned, putting his hand to Alec's forehead. The shadowhunter frowned at the action, trying to get Magnus to move his hand.

"I'm not sick!" Alec protested, "I just told Simon this."

Magnus looked at the vampire in question, taking his hand off his forehead. Simon shrugged, "Personally, I think he's too stubborn to admit he is sick."

Alec snapped, "I'm not sick!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Well your body says otherwise."

"Can't you just heal me?" The shadowhunter pleaded.

Magnus smirked, pretending to think about it, "I could... But then I wouldn't be able to mother hen you."

Alec sighed, turning his pleading eyes to Jace and Izzy. Jace also smirked, "It'd be funny to see Magnus take care of you."

Alec groaned and gave up, coughing again. "Fine!" He agreed reluctantly.

Magnus laughed, covering his mouth before asking, "Besides being sick, how do you feel?"

"Sore and tired, like I already told Simon."

"Sore?" Magnus inquired.

The black-haired male blushed and stuttered, "Sebastian... He - uh... I can't... Not with... I just can't."

He looked helplessly at Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon, not wanting to say it in front of them. Thankfully, Magnus half understood what he was saying and motioned for them all to leave. They all understood and walked into the living room while Magnus took Alec's free hand - the one that wasn't holding the blanket - and dragged him to their bedroom. Well, it was technically Magnus's but Alec has slept there so often it was basically his too.

They walked into the room, Alec going straight to the bed while Magnus shut and locked the door. Alec laid down on the bed - blanket still around him -wanting his boyfriend to cuddle with him, but not being able to say it. Magnus, thankfully, knew what Alec wanted and put his arms around the boy protectively, like if he held tight enough, Alec would be fine.

Alec shivered, even though the blanket was still around him and Magnus was with him. Magnus, noticing the shiver, asked, "Do you want me to turn up the heat?"

Alec nodded, sneezing then coughing violently. Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly the room felt a little warmer, although to Magnus it felt like he would melt. But he dealt with it as long as Alec was comfortable.

Magnus started playing with Alec hair, gently asking, "What about Sebastian, darling? What did he do?"

Alec's eyes filled with tears at the thought, regretting ever mentioning it. Magnus wasn't going to want him ever again, not after he knew what the demon boy did to him. 

Magnus sensed his boyfriend's distress and moved his hand from the boy's hair to his back, rubbing his hand on it in circles. "It's okay darling," Magnus whispered, "you don't have to tell me just yet."

Alec coughed harshly, trying not to cry. "No... I need to tell you.. I just... I can't."

Magnus kept rubbing his back soothingly, "You can tell me whenever you're ready."

Alec turned so his face was buried in between Magnus's neck and shoulder. He said something that Magnus couldn't make out.

"What did you say Alexander? I couldn't understand you."

Alec lifted his head up to look Magnus in the eyes. "I said... Sebastian... He-uh- he-" Alec took a deep breath, a single tear falling, and said, "Sebastian raped me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I finally updated. After like, 3 days. I don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully it'll be soon.


	13. Chapter Thrirteen: Discussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Talks about past rape and torture
> 
> Please excuse this chapter, I had major writers block and it was so hard to write it. I'm sorry it's so short too.

Previously; "Sebastian raped me."

Magnus stared at his boyfriend in shock, his hand stopping it's movements. Alec, feeling his hand stop, looked away from Magnus in shame, a single tear falling down his face.

Magnus couldn't believe it... Didn't want to believe it. His perfect, precious, Alexander... Was raped? It was one thing knowing he was tortured - but knowing he was raped was totally different. Magnus would have to be even more careful touching Alec, doing anything to Alexander. Magnus almost cried, his shadowhunter did not deserve this - did not deserve anything Sebastian did to him.

Alec feared the worst at the warlock's silence. Magnus would want nothing to do with him anymore. He would never touch Alec like that ever again. He wouldn't want to be together anymore. A few more tears fell out of his eyes, but Alec ignored them. 

Instead, he pulled away from Magnus and curled himself up to make himself look smaller. He said in a shaky voice, "I-I understand if you don't want to be w-with me anymore. It-it's fine. I understand. I-I don't t-think I'd w-want to be with m-me either. I'll just leave-"

He moved to get off the bed, but before he could, Magnus grabbed his wrist. Alec stopped, eyes finding the warlock's - half on the bed, half off.

"Alexander..." Magnus said slowly, trying to find the right words, "Of course I still want to be with you. What you just told me won't change anything. Well, not anything. But it won't change much. I love you Alexander, nothing could stop that."

"I love you too Mags," Alec said, a bit more hopefully, "You... You still want me then? This isn't going to be easy Magnus. I'll try my best, but I don't know."

"I know it won't be easy, darling," Magnus said quietly, pulling Alec closer to him so Alec's head was on his chest and Magnus's hand was back in Alec's hair, the other hand on Alec's back; rubbing soothing circles on it.

"And besides," Magnus said, smirking a little, "I love a challenge."

Alec giggled (which he'd deny later), and let out a quiet yawn, then sneezed. Magnus noticed the yawn and said, "Sleep darling. I'll be here when you wake up."

Alec sneezed, then coughed, then yawned, then finally fell asleep. Magnus chuckled quietly at his adorable and sick boyfriend. The warlock snapped his fingers and another blanket appeared. He put it over a sleeping Alec, kissing the boy's forehead, and laid down next to him. Magnus fell asleep quickly, reveling in the familiar heat Alec gave off that he hadn't felt in a while.

****

Magnus woke up to Alec bolting out of bed, screaming loudly. Magnus went to try and put his hand on Alec's shoulder, but he didn't know if it was a welcome gesture. So he just left it hovering over his shoulder until Alec stopped screaming.

Alec was panting heavily, and there were tears running down the boy's face - a sight that broke Magnus's heart. Magnus opened his arms, letting Alec have the choice whether he wanted to be hugged or not.

Alec glanced at the arms warily, as if they were going to bite him, before his eyes went to Magnus's face. There were tears glistening in the warlock's eyes, tears that Alec caused. The sight made Alec feel guilty, enough to make the boy crawl into Magnus's arms.

The warlock kept his boyfriend tightly in his arms, letting the boy sob into his shoulder, sitting in silence until he heard Alec's breathing slow down and his body become less tense. Then, Magnus whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec shook his head violently. Magnus said, while in the process of laying down with a shadowhunter in his arms, "Okay darling. You don't have to talk about it unless you're comfortable."

Alec nodded slowly, eyes slowly shutting before he was fast asleep again. Magnus sighed, this was going to be a lot of work. But it was worth it for Alexander. The warlock looked down at the sleeping boy in affection. The boy was going to be the death of him one day.

Magnus thought, we will overcome this. We will, before drifting off to sleep again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Discovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Um.. Mentions of needles? And it does get kinda sexy before... Something. But I'll warn you when the sexy happens and when it ends.
> 
> Writing is hard... That's all I have to say. I'm hoping there'll be at least 2 more chapters before this story is done. And maybe... There might be a sequel.
> 
> Actually, I'm thinking of doing the same thing as this one, just different this time. Maybe add more details, fix mistakes or something. Idk

Alec opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the light that was blinding him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he realized there were arms wrapped tightly around his body. Alec panicked briefly, but once he saw the familiar painted nails, he relaxed again in Magnus's arms.

Magnus, meanwhile, woke up as his boyfriend tensed then relaxed in his arms. Magnus asked quietly, his voice hoarse, "You okay darling?"

Alec nodded. "I kinda freaked out cause I didn't know who was holding me. But I'm fine now," he assured, turning so his chest was pressed tightly to Magnus's and his head was buried in his neck.

"I'm sorry, I forgot darling. Are you sure you're okay though? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I could-"

Alec cut the warlock off before he could keep rambling, "It's fine Magnus. I'm fine."

Magnus held the boy tighter, careful of any sore spots he may have. Alec knew, or more like sensed, that the warlock was still worried so he lifted his head from Magnus's neck so he could press his lips to Magnus's.

"It. Is. Fine. Magnus," he paused with each word to press gentles kisses down Magnus's neck, knowing what it did to him.

The warlocks eyes darkened in lust before they narrowed. That damn Nephilim knew his neck was sensitive. Alec smirked when he knew that Magnus was beginning to be affected. Magnus felt the boy smirk against his neck, before Magnus smirked himself.

(WARNING: It gets kinda sexy here so if you don't like, don't read. Just skip this part. I'll tell you when it's done)

Magnus flipped Alec over so he was then laying on his back with Magnus straddling his waist. Alec looked his boyfriend in the eye and kept smirking before he thrust his hips up, grinding against Magnus's (amazing) ass.

Magnus threw his head back and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. He didn't know whether or not everyone left or if they were still there, but that didn't stop Magnus from being loud.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's chest to steady himself and took a deep breath before saying, "Alec, you're sick -ugh!- we can't... Not while you're-"

"I feel better now! I don't feel sick anymore!" The shadowhunter protested, his hips still grinding against Magnus.

Magnus didn't get a chance to say anything else because Alec had sat up and smashed their lips together. Alec's hands eagerly grabbed at Magnus's shirt, a silent plea to take it off. Magnus, without breaking the kiss, snapped his fingers and suddenly both his and Alec's shirts were gone.

The warlock broke the kiss and gently pushed Alec back down. He complied and grinned when he felt Magnus's lips attach themselves to his neck, sucking and biting a bruise into the pale skin.

Magnus was satisfied, knowing that the hickey would be there for weeks. Maybe someone would finally understand that he was Magnus's and not anyone else's. Magnus bit Alec's shoulder a little too hard at that thought, hard enough to draw the slightest of blood.

Magnus was worried and was about to pull off, but then he heard Alec groan at the pain. The Nephilim's hands went to grasp at something, anything, and found Magnus's shoulders. Magnus tutted and grabbed Alec's wrists off his shoulders, pinning them above Alec's head.

Alec groaned again, but this time Magnus didn't recognize if it was a sound of discomfort or something else. "You okay with this darling? Or do you want me to let go?"

Alec shook his head vigorously, eyes widening, "No no no no," he pleaded, "Don't let go. I'm fine. It just reminded me of Sebastian, but I know it's you now and you're different and you wouldn't hurt me and-"

Magnus stopped his rambling by kissing Alec gently. "Are you sure darling?"

Alec nodded again and opened his mouth to say something, but it changed into a moan when Magnus's lips went to his neck again and sucked another hickey into his neck. Magnus then did what Alec had previously done by pressing kisses down the shadowhunter's pale neck.

(OKAY, IM PRETTY SURE THAT THE "SEXY" TIMES ARE DONE BESIDE KISSES ON THE CHEST. BUT THATS IT. ITS SAFE TO READ AGAIN)

The warlock finished kissing Alec's neck, then went to his shoulder. Then when he was done with that, he went down to Alec's stomach, right where the word MINE was, still holding Alec's hands above his head.

Alec opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them in the first place, to stare at Magnus and try and catch his eyes. But Magnus was too focused on the slightly raised skin, which had scarred horribly. There was no way that it would ever heal. No amount of magic could heal it completely. Magnus felt tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead, he gently placed a kiss against the rough flesh.

Alec let out a pathetic whimper, tears also gathering in his eyes. Magnus looked up at Alec when he heard the quiet noise, his mouth still on Alec's stomach. Cat eyes searched blue ones for something, and when Magnus found it, he pressed another kiss to the raised skin.

Alec silently cried, body shaking with the force of his sobs. He didn't understand how Magnus loved him, even after what Sebastian did to him. Alec let out a harsh laugh as he thought about how a few minutes ago, he was happy, and now he's crying.

Magnus moved from where he was when he heard Alec's laugh. He kissed Alec passionately, letting go of Alec's wrists so they could lace their hands together.

Magnus broke the kiss, hovering above Alec, and used his free hand to wipe away the tears on the Nephilim's face. "I love you," Magnus whispered.

"I love you so much more," Alec whispered back, tears slowing down.

Magnus smiled and said quietly, "Oh I doubt that greatly. I love you more," before he kissed Alec again.

They kissed for as long as they could, the only reason why they broke apart was to breathe. Magnus used the break to pressed little kisses against the scars once more. But this time, it was different.

Magnus's lips found a small dent right above Alec's heart, one he was sure that was never there before. He sat up carefully until he was straddling Alec's chest. Magnus's fingers gently touched the dent, rubbing it carefully.

Magnus looked at Alec in confusion, only to find that he was looking at Magnus with confusion too. "What is this? What did Sebastian do?"

Alec frowned, looking down at his chest, "I don't... I don't remember Sebastian doing anything to my heart."

Magnus frowned and kept rubbing the dent. He muttered, mostly to himself, "It kinda looks like a needle did this... But why would Sebastian-"

Magnus's mutters were cut off when he felt his boyfriend go limp under him. At first, Magnus thought he just fell asleep. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, no signs of pain or anything else on it. But then Magnus felt the boy's heart beating irregularly under his fingertips.

Magnus panicked, quickly climbing off his boyfriend and stared at him, not knowing what was happening.

Suddenly, Magnus's door burst open to reveal Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon. Jace was in the front, his hand clutching the place where his parabatai rune was. 

"Magnus!" Jace gasped, sounding like he was in pain, "Something's wrong with Alec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, I'm so sorry about that terrible cliffhanger!! And the fact that I might not be able to update so soon... I'm sorry 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Glowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: References to death(s)??

Previously: "Magnus!" Jace gasped, sounding like he was in pain, "Something's wrong with Alec."

 

Magnus stared at him in disbelief before growling at the blonde boy, "You think I don't know that?"

He moved so he could reveal Alec laying on the bed, unconscious and suspiciously still. Jace and Izzy immediately rushed to their brother, each grabbing one hand.

"What happened?" Jace demanded while the warlock ran glowing blue hands over the unconscious male.

"I don't know. We were... Doing things when I felt this little dent in the skin above Alec's heart. I started rubbing it gently, but then he suddenly went unconscious, then you guys barged in."

Jace frowned while Izzy smirked. "Is that why you're both shirtless?" She asked, sounding innocent, but Magnus knew she was anything but.

"Izzy," Jace scolded, fingers running up and down Alec's chest to find the dent Magnus was talking about, "Is this really the time?"

Izzy just smiled at him. Clary and Simon stood in the doorway awkwardly as they watched the siblings bant and the warlock cast magic. They didn't know what to do or how to help, so they just stood there.

Magnus suddenly groaned in frustration, hands losing the glow, "There's nothing wrong with him! The only thing that's irregular is his heart beat."

It was Isabelle's turn to frown. "Where's the dent you were talking about?"

Magnus grabbed her hand and put her fingers on top of the dent. Izzy kept her hand there while the other hand reached into her pocket to pull out her stele. Everyone watched in silence as she drew an iratze over his heart. It glowed for a brief moment, but then the rune faded until it disappeared completely.

Izzy frowned and did it again. This time, the rune didn't glow at all before fading. Izzy kept frowning and turned to Clary, holding out her stele. Clary stepped forward and took it silently, thankful for something to do instead of just standing around.

Without a word, Clary drew the rune exactly where Izzy had. Clary used every bit of strength she had, pouring it into the rune. The iratze burned brightly, so brightly everyone had to close their eyes. When the light faded away, the group opened their eyes, hoping Alec would be awake. But what they saw was different from what they had hoped for.

Alec was still unconscious, but his already pale skin was even paler, so pale, it was almost grey, and his chest was barely moving. Actually, no one could actually tell if it was moving. Everyone stared at him in shock, not wanting to break the silence and ask the question everyone was wondering.

It was Simon who broke it by tentivaley asking, "Is he... Is he dead?"

"I don't know Sherman," Magnus snapped, worried about his boyfriend, "You're the vampire. Shouldn't you be able to know if he's dead?"

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it after a moment, deciding it wasn't worth it.

After a few moments of silence, Magnus demanded, "Someone check-" but cut himself off when he heard a small, pitiful whimper come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Magnus immediately went to brush his fingers through Alec's hair in an attempt to sooth him. But before he could even get close to his hair, Alec arched his back high off the bed with his face screwed up with pain. More whimpers came out of his mouth, but the whole time, his eyes stayed closed.

Everyone stared at Alec, not knowing what to do. They didn't know what was happening, all they could do was watch the eldest Lightwood. Jace, even with his parabatai bond, didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't feel anything through the bond, nothing. It was almost like it was... Empty. He stopped feeling anything through the bond when Izzy drew the first iratze.

Jace and Izzy were still holding Alec's hands, rubbing soothing circles with their thumbs, but that didn't seem to help. Magnus cupped Alec's face, his jaw in Magnus's palm, while Magnus fingers played with strands of hair that had fallen into Alec's face.

Alec had settled back down on the bed, but small whimpers still escaped his mouth. The black-haired boy had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, so Simon went to the bathroom and put a washcloth under the faucet, turning the water on cold.

He came back out and gently set the washcloth on Alec's head, wiping away the sweat. Simon let the cloth lay on his forehead for a while before deciding that he could wet it again. Simon reached out to take the cloth, not intending to touch him but he did. His fingers brushed against Alec's heated skin while taking the washcloth away, and Alec twitched.

Alec twitched again, this time more violently, causing everyone's hearts to start racing and wonder what was going to happen next. Alec kept twitching, each one more violent then the last one, until he was seizing. It got so bad that Izzy and Jace had to pin his hands down to the bed so he wouldn't risk hitting either himself or someone else.

Even with Jace and Isabelle holding down, Alec kept convulsing until Magnus had to push down on his chest so it touched the bed. Magnus tried really hard to make sure his hand didn't go anywhere near Alec's heart, but with Alec's body moving, it was hard.

His nails accidentally dug into the dent in Alec's chest. Magnus quickly retracted his hand, warily watching his boyfriend. Nothing happened for a second, besides the fact that Alec went completely still. He stayed like that for a minute until he suddenly wasn't.

The screaming started before Alec had moved. It was a loud scream, one filled with pain and agony, and it made everyone in the room flinch. His body started convulsing again, but this time it was even worse than before. His shaking started moving the bed to the point where the headboard smacked against the wall.

Magnus thought offhandedly about Alec's reactions if he could see himself. He'd probably start blushing and would feel embarrassed by his actions. Magnus almost laughed out loud at the thought, but he managed to contain it.

Alec's shaking got so bad that it took Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon - with his vampire strength - to hold Alec down so his long limbs didn't hit anyone or anything. Magnus wanted to help, but he was scared he would make it worse by accidentally hurting Alec again.

But when he saw how much the four people were struggling to hold Alec down, Magnus decided to take the risk. He reached his hands out to pin Alec to the bed. He grabbed one of Alec's thighs in an attempt to help Clary. Magnus's hand only held him for about three seconds before Alec's body tensed.

Magnus let go of Alec's leg quickly, but the damage was already done. The black-haired boy's body was strung tight, almost as tight as his bow. The only good thing that came out of it was Alec stopped shaking. His arms and legs weren't flailing anymore, he was laying on the bed normally. Besides, of course, the tenseness. 

Then suddenly, his back arched high off the bed and let out a short, yet loud, scream filled with pain. Magnus watched in horror as his boyfriend's eyes opened, but they didn't reveal his normal blue eyes. They didn't even reveal the white in his eyes!

Alec opened his eyes to reveal that they were... Glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I almost named this chapter Dying, cause I was going in a whole different direction but then I started writing and had a brilliant idea so I changed it. Thank god... -I'mJustALonelyGirl- probably would've killed me if I killed one of the characters.
> 
> Oh, and btw, AN's are going to be at the bottom now. And sorry about the long wait, problems with people and stuff. And testing, which kinda set me back.
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter. @SavageEmos is my name.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Talk of immortality?? Crying? Memory loss?? I don't want to give too much away  
> ****  
> Previously; Alec opened his eyes to reveal that they were... Glowing.

"What the..." Magnus swore.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked, concern flooding her voice.

"I don't know!" Magnus exclaimed, his hands running through his hair.

Alec was flat on his back, scarily still, but his eyes were open and glowing. They were an eerie blue color. They were almost the exact shade of blue as Alec's normal eyes, but this color was a bit brighter. It looked almost exactly like Magnus's magic, which made Magnus fear what could be happening to Alec.

The warlock had a faint idea of what was going on, but he couldn't be sure until Alec's eyes stopped glowing. He had watched something very similar happen to a little girl when another warlock decided he was going to experiment with different bloods. 

The warlock had put a little bit of demon blood and some of his own blood into the little girl. It had caused a reaction worse than what Alec's was now. Both of their eyes were glowing and they were both eerily still, although, Alec's seizures and shaking seemed to have been worse than her's. But the girl had died, too much strain on her little body. Magnus just hoped the same thing wouldn't happen to Alec.

Magnus commanded, "Everyone, out! Isabelle, call Catarina while you're out there."

Isabelle and Jace both looked like they wanted to protest, but they realized how serious Magnus was and left without a word, Clary and Simon following them.

Magnus flicked his hand towards the door. It slammed shut and locked itself, keeping everyone out, while a silencing spell was also cast.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed next Alec, whispering to Alec who Magnus knew could hear him, "I'm so sorry. I know what's happening and I can't do anything to help. You're going to need to go to the light you see."

Nothing seemed to happen; Alec was still laying still with his eyes open and glowing, but then he twitched suddenly. It was a small twitch, but just enough for Magnus to notice.

"Come on darling," Magnus encouraged, grabbing Alec's hand tightly, "Go to the light. I promise you won't die. You just have to think of me and step into the light, can you do that for me darling?"

Alec twitched again, his hand briefly tightening its grip on Magnus's hand before his whole body went limp. His eyes stopped glowing and finally closed. Magnus was worried for a moment before remembering that it was completely normal. His free hand, the one that wasn't holding Alec's hand, went to Alec's wrist to feel his pulse. 

It was steady. Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking every god that ever existed. Alec would be fine after-

Alec groaned loudly, his body seizing and convulsing again. Magnus held his hand as he waited for the shaking to stop. When it finally did, Alec's eyes fluttered open to see cat eyes staring back at him.

****

He opened his eyes to see green-yellow cat eyes looking at him. He shut them again, not knowing what was going on. Where was he? What was he doing here? Why was he here? Why did he feel so sore and tired? Who is he?

He had so many questions, but he realized if he wanted answers, he was going to have to open his eyes again. He did it slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the blinding light that filled the room. 

When he could see without squinting, he examined the room he was in. It was pretty big, clothes were laying on the floor in a mess, like someone had emptied their closet out onto their floor.

Then he noticed he was laying on a bed... And there was someone next to him, holding his hand. Freaking out, he tugged his hand back and scrambled to sit up against the headboard. He noticed the boy looked hurt at his reaction, but he didn't have it in himself to care for the cat-eyes boy.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What are you? Who are you? Who am I? What-"

The strange looking man cut him off, "Alexander, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" He exclaimed, slightly hysteric, "You expect me to calm down when I don't know who you are, or why I'm here? Or when I don't even know who I am? You expect me to calm down?"

The guy opened his mouth to say something, but then the door burst open to reveal a girl with dark brown hair. She spoke, "Catarina is coming- Alec!"

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't hug her back. He didn't know who she was. She pulled away when he didn't hug her back, frowning.

She got off the bed and looked at the other boy, "What's wrong with Alec?"

"He seemed to have lost his memory. He doesn't know who we are. He doesn't even know who he is."

The girl's frown deepened, and he suddenly got the feeling that he had to get rid of the frown. He pushed that down, instead, looking for answers.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked, slightly angry.

Cat-eyes spoke, "Your name is Alexander, but a lot of people call you Alec. This is Isabelle, your sister," He gestured to newly named Isabelle.

"And I'm Magnus... Your- Your boyfriend." Cat-eyes said.

Alec frowned in confusion, "I have a boyfriend?" He asked rhetorically.

Magnus and Isabelle explained everything to Alec. Jace, Clary, and Simon also came to help explain. They told him everything that happened with Sebastian, everything with hunting demons, being a shadowhunter - everything.

****

Magnus, after everything was explained, said, "I should probably tell you all what happened after I sent you guys out."

"I figured out what was wrong with him." Izzy opened her mouth to interrupt but Magnus shushed her, "I've seen stuff like this happen before. Way before you guys were even born. There was this warlock who would inject downworlder and demon blood into mundanes. I remember this one girl who went through the same symptoms as Alec. She was about 7 years old and she was injected with demon and warlock blood. The warlock, after this experiment and captured, admitted that she was suppose to turn immortal but she died before that could happen. I was the one who had to help her through it, so I knew what to do with Alec. Do, I'm thinking that Alec might be immortal now. I don't know. though, Catarina needs to examine Alec."

They were all silent for a moment before Jace asked, Wait, you said the little girl died, right?" Magnus nodded, "So why didn't Alec die?"

"I assume it's because he's older and more accustomed to pain than she was."

Just at that moment, a knock on the door sounded. "I'll get it!" Magnus exclaimed, "Alexander, stay there and don't move. Catarina is going to check over you."

Magnus went out of the room and came back a moment later with Catarina. She instantly ordered, "Everyone out. Yes Magnus, even you."

Magnus pouted but left anyway. That left just Alec and Catarina. She summoned a cup filled with blue liquid and handed it to Alec. He took it and eyed it warily.

She answered his unasked question, "It's a pain reliever. So if I do anything that might cause you harm, you shouldn't feel it."

Alec's eyes widen, but he drank it anyway. He's eyes glossed over like he was drunk. Well, Catarina thought, When I'm done, he's certainly going to act drunk.

She started running diagnostic spells over Alec's relaxed body. 

****

Catarina walked out of the room calmly, shutting the bedroom door behind her. 

"He's fine," She assured everyone, "But you were right Magnus, he has warlock and demon blood in him."

"Can you get it out?" Clary asked.

Catarina shook her head, "Unfortunately no. Not u less you want me to remove his heart?"

Everyone shook their head at the option. "I don't know what the effects of the blood will do to him, but for sure he will be immortal." She looked at Magnus as she said it, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

Magnus was stunned. His boyfriend, the one they thought was going to die, was going to be immortal? His eyes filled with tears at the thought. Catarina smiled sadly at him, opening the door behind her, "You can go see him. But only you. He's not ready for more than one visitor yet."

"Catarina..." Magnus said slowly, trying to hide his shaky voice, "What did you give him?"

"You know what I gave him. Now go talk to him."

Magnus stepped around his friend and into his room, seeing Alec laying on his back, poking at the air and giggling to himself.

"Dammit Cat," Magnus muttered quietly, "You got my boyfriend high."

Magnus tried to shut the door quietly, but that failed. It shut with a loud bang that made Magnus jumped. But when he looked at Alec to see his reaction, Magnus saw that he didn't even move. He just kept poking at the air, almost like he was popping bubbles.

"Alexander," Magnus said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The shadowhunter sat up and giggled, throwing his arms around Magnus, "I was so lonely!" He exclaimed dramatically, still laughing, "I thought you would never come! You're apparently my boyfriend, why would you leave me?"

"I didn't Alexander," Magnus assured, eyes filling with tears again as he hugged Alec, "I didn't leave you and now I never will. We'll never leave each other. You're going to have watch your family grow old and die while you're going to stay this age forever. You're going to get old with me, but eventually you're going to get sick of me and leave me then you and I will both be alone and I don't want that Alexander! I never wanted this for you... You never wanted this! And now you're going to have to do it and I'm sorry Alexander."

Magnus didn't realize that his small crowd had turned into ugly sobs, not until Alec pulled back from the hug to wipe tears away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know that I'd never leave you. I don't remember anything, but I know for sure that I would never leave you."

Magnus sobbed again at how Alexander Alec sounded. Even with his memories gone, he wanted to reassure Magnus and help him. It just made him cry harder. 

"You're immortal Alexander! You're never grow old! You're going to be with me for the first century, but the. You're going to get sick of me! You're going to lose your family Alexander, how are you okay with that?"

"Because I'll have you. I'll have you to help me. I swear, I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay with you until one of dies. Whether that's in the next century, or in 1,000 years, I will stay with you."

Magnus sobbed again and hugged the boy tightly as Alec muttered assurances into his ear, even as he was high. 

They almost fell asleep like that. But the moment was ruined as Catarina walked in. She apologized quickly and set another cup of blue liquid on the table next to Alec. She shut the door quietly and left. Alec drank it quickly then went back to cuddling with Magnus.

Magnus muttered, "That cup should help regain some of your memories. Otherwise, you'll just get high again."

Alec didn't answer, too busy playing with Magnus's hair. Magnus was almost asleep but then he heard Alec whisper into the dark room, "I don't have any of my memories. I don't remember who you are, or why we started dating. I don't know how we started dating, but all I know is I want to get to know you again. I want to love you again."

Magnus didn't respond. He was asleep, which Alec expected. He fell asleep to the calming sound of Magnus breathing.

****

Alec opened his eyes, disoriented from last night and all the medicine he took. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes expecting to see the beautiful boy next to him. Instead, he opened his eyes to a dark room, cold metal digging into his back unforgivingly. He opened his eyes to white hair and black eyes.

He opened his eyes, and suddenly he was in the basement, trapped in the cage that Magnus told him about.

A cold voice hissed, "Hello Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in forever and for that terrible cliffhanger. And btw, I have decided that I am making a sequel. I hope you understand what's going on... If not, the next chapter will explain it. 
> 
> Anyway!! Bye, hope you enjoy this chapter and look for the sequel 


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

Explanation of last chapter: Okay, so I bet some of you are confused on what happened.

So basically, Magnus figured out what was happening to Alec. Sebastian put demon and warlock blood into Alec's heart and that made him have the seizures and stuff. Magnus knew this because a hundred years ago, he saw the same thing happen to a little girl. Except, the little girl died and Alec did not.

Catarina came and ordered everyone out of the room. She then casts spells over Alec to see what's happening to him. She then tells everyone that Alec is now immortal and there might be something else that comes with the immortality. Oh, and Alec lost his memories and has no idea who anyone is or who he is.

Magnus then freaks out about that because he never wanted that for Alec.... And Alec lost his memories so he doesn't know what's going on or who Magnus is, but Alec told Magnus that he'd always be with Magnus no matter what.

Then they both fall asleep and Alec wakes up in the dungeon that Magnus told him about and someone talked to him.... 

 

(Arianna: HIII KAYLEE IS VERY GAY AND ONLY IS DATIBG A BOy TO COVER IT UP SHE TRIED TO SHOVE A GREASY ASS STICK UP MY my ADS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..(no im n ot hy)

So that was heytheycallmegabriel (on Wattpad) and everything is true 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad


End file.
